


Worthwhile

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felicity breaks her wrist, Diggle has blackmail material and Oliver is uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words weekend challenge. Prompt "I broke it. Which if you were on Twitter you would know already."

 "Felicity." Oliver's voice is filled with concern as he enters the ArrowCave and approaches her, and she's so used to the monotone that Felicity notices it straight away. "What happened to your wrist?"  He lifts her left arm, examining the cast there and it takes every bit of willpower Felicity has not to fidget under his gaze. Oliver Queen, it would appear, does not like it when people close to him get hurt. She'd known that already but it appears she's going to get a reminder.

"I broke it." She tries to keep her voice light. "If you were on Twitter, you would know that already."

"Twitter?" He blinks in confusion which allows her to remove her hand gently from his grasp and his confusion only grows when Diggle chuckles behind them.  

"Social media micro-blogging site," he explains. "One hundred and forty characters per message... Takes a certain kind of someone to succinctly sum up their thoughts so briefly." Felicity turns her head to look at him, narrows her eyes in warning. "Especially when they're high as a kite on painkillers."

In the course of the explanation, Diggle had given up any pretence of hiding his amusement and Felicity narrowed her glare still further, crossed her arms over her chest as best she could. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to mock the afflicted?" she asks pointedly and Diggle nods. 

"Oh, I'm not mocking," he reckons and she snorts her disagreement. "Just stating a fact." He glances at Oliver, who is starting to look uncomfortable, probably because Diggle and Felicity rarely tease one another like this in front of anyone else, preferring to keep some aspects of their relationship just for them. "I'll show you the evidence later."

That, at least, Felicity can parry. "I deleted the messages," she says. "And I may have managed to make it look like they were never sent in the first place." 

Her smile vanishes when Diggle holds up his cell phone. "Screen shots." He looks immensely satisfied and her jaw drops. "I could delete them..." he allows,  returning his phone to his shirt pocket, "if someone were to make it worth my while..."

Felicity smiles at the look on his face, the tone in his voice. Beside her, meanwhile, Oliver is looking like a man who wants to leave the conversation, if not the planet.  "I came here to train," he says firmly, like he's daring them to stop him. "So I'm just going to go and do that." Diggle opens his mouth as if to speak but Oliver stalls him by holding up a hand. "Oh, stay here. I insist. I need to forget this conversation ever took place."

With that, he is gone and Felicity grins as Diggle takes a step towards her. "I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast," she says and John shrugs, sliding his arms around her waist. 

"I've never seen him so uncomfortable," he agrees. "Good to finally know what it takes." 

Tilting her head, Felicity wraps her arms around his neck. "Is that me making it worth your while?" she asks, returning to their earlier conversation. 

"No." Diggle's smile is slow, as slow as his hand trailing up and down her back. "But this is."

He brings his lips to hers and Felicity briefly considers using the proximity to pick his pocket and delete the photos herself. She dismisses the thought fairly quickly, instead rising up on tiptoes to meet him halfway. 

The end result will be the same and besides, his way is much more fun. 


End file.
